


My Pride

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Caeda isn't in it just mentioned quite a bit, Elice has like one line but it's behind a door, F/M, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Gen, Gift Exchange, Nagamas, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, This is primarily Marth + Jagen but with Marth/Caeda used to facilitate that, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Turning a bright shade of red, Marth looked down at his scuffed boots, “That- One can never be sure- I mean- Even if that were the case-”Taking a step forward, the knight placed his hand on the boy’s back reassuringly, and he felt the other’s posture relax, “You are correct, there is no need to rush. We must first retake Altea, but when that is achieved, and Archanea once more knows peace, I beg of you to pursue your happiness, sire. Young love is often fleeting, but I have watched you two interact for many years, and what you have is special. Treasure it.”Almost four years later, watching his prince- his king, nervously adjust the lapel on his pearl white wedding coat, Jagen would adamantly deny the tears threatening his eyes, which he dutifully held back. Weeping could wait.My Nagamas 2019 gift forfeelstown
Relationships: Jeigan | Jagen & Marth, Marth/Sheeda | Caeda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	My Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraRebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRebellion/gifts).



> Hey y'all, this is my gift for [feelstown](https://feelstown.tumblr.com/)! I admit I proscrastinated on this until the last minute but once I actually sat down to write it, it took maybe only about an hour or so to write because I finally got the inspo I was needing! My prompt was: _"1, Jagen and Marth, focusing on a father/son relationship between them [either hurt/comfort or pure fluff]."_. I used Marth's love for Caeda to frame it all because....I'm love them much.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

“Sire?”

“Hm?”

“What has caught your gaze off in the distance?”

Starting, the prince cleared his throat, “Nothing, just enjoying the...ocean view. Talys is lovely this time of year.”

A small, knowing smile played on the old soldier’s lips at the flush on his young liege’s face. Jagen was no stranger to the ways of the world, and no one made that expression at pretty horizon. He had some matters of business to discuss, but that could wait, “Ah, I see. That must be it, my apologies.”

Marth gripped the railing of the balcony of his room in Talys castle, sighing, “You could always see right through me. Caeda is...” he looked away again, at the princess aloft on her pegasus, doing training laps, “...a beautiful girl who I enjoy spending time with. But with everything that has happened, how we are imposing on the kindness of her and her father...it wouldn’t be wise...”

“May I speak freely?”

The prince nodded, “Of course, always.”

Crossing his arms behind his back stately, Jagen followed Marth’s gaze to Caeda, “You speak like you are not aware she feels the same as yourself, my lord. It is plain for all to see.”

Turning a bright shade of red, Marth looked down at his scuffed boots, “That- One can never be sure- I mean- Even if that _were_ the case-”

Taking a step forward, the knight placed his hand on the boy’s back reassuringly, and he felt the other’s posture relax, “You are correct, there is no need to rush. We must first retake Altea, but when that is achieved, and Archanea once more knows peace, I beg of you to pursue your happiness, sire. Young love is often fleeting, but I have watched you two interact for many years, and what you have is special. Treasure it.”

Marth bit his lip, letting his eyes follow a pegasus feather as it floated into the ocean below, “...I will. Thank you, Jagen.”

“You are more than welcome. Now, I have some matters which the King wished for your input on...”

* * *

Almost four years later, watching his prince- his _king_ , nervously adjust the lapel on his pearl white wedding coat, Jagen would adamantly deny the tears threatening his eyes, which he dutifully held back. Weeping could wait.

“I assure you, that suit was perfectly fitted, sire. It’d be best to stop fussing with it.”

“I know, but-” grimacing nervously, Marth sighed, letting his hands relax so he could gaze into his gloved palms, “It is just hard to imagine this day has already arrived! I am barely twenty, and am getting married to the woman whom I’m almost certain is my true love. It almost seems...too perfect?”

With a fond shake of his head, Jagen approached his lord so he stood behind him, looking at their reflections in the ornate mirror, “Do you know what I see in that mirror?”

“A foolish young man and a veteran who believes he should simply stop talking?”

“I see a hero, who deserves a lifetime of happiness for all that he has accomplished. Who deserves to be wed to someone he loves dearly and feels the same in kind. A man who will make a fine king, and an even better husband.”

“Jagen, I-” turning on his heel, face hot with love and tears, Marth looked into the other’s eyes (he now matched him in height, Naga had been kind to him in that regard), “I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for me over the course of these many years.”

“No thanks needed. I simply did what any,” _soldier, vassal, commander, knight,_ no, none of those were right, “Father would.”

The impact of the full force hug Marth launched into him with made Jagen’s old bone’s creak, but he managed to stand his ground and return in kind, placing a hand on a head of meticulously combed blue hair, which was already starting to muss. He never could keep it neat.

“I loved my father dearly,” the young king said between soft sobs, “But he was always so busy, and was truthfully much closer to Elice than I. I would spend my days on the training grounds of s-studying, a-and there you were. A-Always there for me, even when the castle fell, when I felt like I had failed...”

“You have never once failed, sire. Not in my eyes.”

They stayed like that for a moment, in a years long overdue embrace, until they were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, which they both recognized as Elice’s, “Marth? The ceremony will be starting in thirty minutes, please finish your preparations quickly.”

“Ah, yes, I will be down shortly!” he called back as he pulled away, nearly wiping his tears on his sleeve before catching Jagen’s stern look and thinking better of it. Sighing, the old man wet a cloth in the water basin, wringing it dry and handing it to his liege, who gratefully accepted and dabbed at his red eyes.

“Look sharp, my king. Your bride, and much of the kingdom, await you.”

“You are right. I hope to do you proud.”

As he watched Marth’s mouth fall agape at the sight of Caeda walking down the isle in her angelic dress, eyes full of love and his vows so sincere it felled the crowd of thousands, Jagen smiled wider than he had in decades.

 _My pride is your happiness, Marth, and you could not have made this old man any prouder._ •

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vague on details because even though Archanea is my fave continent and I love these guys a lot (so much so that I have almost every Archanea unit 5starred/5 star in FEH (except Sirius and Nagi, I'm looking at you two)) I haven't played the games in a hot minute and didn't want the wiki open while I was in a groove lmao. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


End file.
